Reencuentro
by Asumi Uchiha
Summary: Otra vez estaba frente a él, y otra vez tenía la clara intención de matarla, pero había algo diferente....ella era distinta :::SasukexSakura:::


_¡Konnichiwa!_

_Debo confesar que siento cierto nerviosismo al publicar esto, ya que soy nueva en lo de escribir fics, y esto es lo primero que publico. Espero y sea de vuestro agrado, y si me dejan reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazón, ya que sus críticas me ayudarían a mejorar._

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo._

* * *

_La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí._

* * *

_**-0-**_

_**Reencuentro.**_

* * *

_**By Asumi Uchiha.**_

* * *

_**01: Furia Escarlata I.**_

**_-0-_**

_Una sonrisa sanguinaria se forjó en su rostro al notar cómo la chica que tenía al frente se tensaba al sentir cómo él se aferraba a su cintura desmesuradamente, sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas __de la sangre que emanaba de la profunda herida que había en su hombro derecho, y que ésta se esparcía por cada centímetro de la piel de la joven. Para él eso era algo provocador, podidamente excitante._

_- Esto tú te lo buscaste, Haruno –le dijo con el tono ligeramente alterado, no tanto por el dolor que había en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como por la excitación que le producía la situación- y a mí me importa una mierda que tú no estés de acuerdo._

_La joven, que hacía lo posible para zafarse del agarre de aquel que alguna vez fue su gran amor de la infancia y que ahora le parecía una escoria de este mundo, que sólo servía para causar daño, no tardó mucho en comprender que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultado. Él, a pesar que estaba herido, seguía teniendo una fuerza descomunal._

_Tenía que buscarse otra vía._

_- Es inútil –le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre y la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente- sigues siendo la niña débil y chillona que lo único que sabía decir era mi nombre todo el día y que no podía defenderse sola._

_- Estás equivocado, Uchiha –le dijo con decisión, mientras un brillo de rencor aparecía en sus orbes jade- ya no soy la misma._

_- ¿__ah, sí? –soltó mientras la empujaba a uno de los tantos árboles de aquel bosque en el que se encontraban y luego la aprisionó, sujetándole los brazos._

_Sakura soltó un quejido._

_- Déjame –le dijo en voz baja mientras fijaba su mirada en algo que podía ser su única salvación. La katana de su ex compañero._

_Pero él intuyó lo que pretendía hacer. Y no se lo permitió._

_- Ya me cansé de jueguitos, Sakura. Tú provocaste esto, y ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias –declaró con la voz cada vez más ronca- Recuerda que nadie te puede salvar._

_Y sin decir nada más, con una "necesidad" casi salvaje, acercó su rostro al de la joven y rozó sus labios sin ninguna vacilación, y, sin esperar mucho, intentó adentrar su lengua en aquella cavidad, pero ella se negaba. No importaba; él seguiría insistiendo, pues tenía la seguridad que nadie, __absolutamente__ nadie, llegaría._

_Ya estaba metido en todo esto, y tenía que terminarlo._

_Obligado por la necesidad de aire, se separó de la joven y la miró fijamente._

_- Te haces la difícil, ¿eh? –le dijo mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia –Pero no te durará._

_Ya dejando que su instinto tomara el control de la situación, volvió a besar los labios de la joven de rosados cabellos, pero esta vez __sí__ obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella. Era un beso __extraño__, ya que ninguno de los dos lo deseaba…al menos conscientemente._

_La pelirrosa sintió cómo el joven empezaba a pasar una de sus manos bajo su blusa, mientras la iba "marcando" con aquel líquido escarlata…y eso la había sentir realmente extraña…_

_¿Qué más daba? _

_Estaba con el jodido traidor…_

…_y ella se lo había buscado…_

_-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Espero y les haya agradado. Trataré de colocar la continuación lo más pronto posible._

_Saludos, y recuerden dejar review._

_¡SasuSaku forever!_

_Les planteo una pregunta: ¿quieren un mini lemon para el siguiente capítulo?_

_Espero sus reviews, ya que soy nueva en esto._

_Besos._


End file.
